mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hearthbreakers/@comment-24754450-20151102125332/@comment-26031013-20160304232252
Pinkie pies! Friends did meet the family of four before, In the official chapter book Rocking Ponypalooza. It may be a chapter book but it is still part of the series after season three and before season four. Technically it could still doing as season three due to season being too short. Except after the season ends twilight becomes an alicon and the chapter book need to be read. Twilight references the Ponypalooza in the season five episode 24 the Mane Attraction. In the book Marble wasn't discribed to be shy. Actually we don't find much aboutthem. There is no illusatring about pinkies sisters or parents I know. Mostly limmy and Marble ideally remain with blank expression, nodes or shaking the heads. They only time they had some talking dialog was at the barn to support the parents when they were speechless. Other then that they had another talking dialogue. After he party did leave Ponyvillie with a smile on their face. Well all of pinkies friends met them even if they didn't didnt find out much out. But how the sisters were like during their time in Ponyvillie no one would think them as shy or grumpy. They just appeared to be different. Also if for example Marble is really shy why would she even follow her parents and go to Ponyvillie if she is so shy then why and cowing away and binding or stay behind in Maud's place. Also Marble is described to be motone when pinkie was at sugar cube, she thought to herself how hard it is for her to be serious or monotone like unlike Marble who finds it easy to be monotone. Well I don't know how exactly it was written. But did you get ta book you might check it out. Someone has written the chapters and published on wattpad. Yo can read it if it still there. Well back to the part for " I guess pinkie always did the talking for her. When the famile came ta poniville there was no sisterhood between pinkie and both her sisters. Marblemwas close to limmy pinkie never talked for her . also pinkie used a megaphone and clear and loudly announced the arrival of her family. Her father Ignious Rock, Mother Cloudy Quartz , sisters Limestone Pie Marble Pie. She didn't say baby sister. Marble flutterclone in Heartbreakers is what I hate really much. Yo could say quiet but not not shy. I wonder why A.J didn't recognise Marble. Is it maybe she looked different at the palooza . maybe in the book we have a imagine the appearance of the flashback only as mares. This means that Marble has darker hair, and nowmit seems to!change. Did she care to muh of her bveaty. Does anybody think Marble is daddy's little princess and Limmy moters. From the filly! Version and current every pie member ecept marbles colour remain the same. Her name looks completely different. Maybe that's why A.J. client recognise her. Are the mares from hearth warming eve and the two fillies in the picture and flash back really one and the same. Also Marbles eyes and smile or other face expression as a follow didn't confirm her shyness howmdid she turn into!a shy mare. Is the season five mare isn't he real mare. It might be a changing draining the family and visitor love. Big mac is gonna be the next target. Hehehe. But we're is the real marble. We're is the real marble. Maybve shemis spying out or on a date with Lord Tirek. Maybe she has a secret passion for Villon. Does anyone thingk she likes princess luna. If I am talking nonsense theetheenwhat happens to her mane. It looked darker before. Also if someone things she is flutterclone, then please don't make her an element kindness. OK anybody has the right do do what they say or want. But marbles element would be fear, moody inner beauty. Also if anybody beloved marble!really is shy then, well does acully anyone buy that she is shy? Maybe she was just acting. Ohhhh, I just can't believe that pinkie has so much screenshot and her her families lives in the shadows. Minus parents does any of her sisters get jealous over their siter.